The Amulet's Tale
by Giacinta
Summary: Chapter Two. /Dean finally gets the amulet back, with a hug thrown in. / An epilogue to this story from the Amulet's point of view.   /I'm sorry for the way the first chapter was posted, but I was new to the site then, and it came out a bit strange.
1. Chapter 1

Title : The Amulet's Tale

XXXX

Author : Giacinta

XXXXX

Summary : The amulet's adventures and point of view- perhaps spiritual ? Sam and Dean

XXXXXXXX

Rating : K

XXXXXX

Disclaimer : Sam and Dean, the Impala and the Amulet belong to the CW, only the meagre

XXXXXXXXX story is mine :(

All mistakes are also only mine :(

I have put a line of X's between each of my natural paragraphs, which in the original drafts

are present, but when my former stories appeared on the site they were gone and the text

was all squished together. So if the paragraphs show up well and good, if not they are

divided by a row of XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX's. Sorry but I am ompletely computer- dead:(

My story begins as most do, at the beginning, and I do mean that literally!

Well, I never was much good with numbers so I can't pin it down to an exact date but I can

say that it was p-r-r-e-e-e-e-t-t-y far back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Big Guy Upstairs and I, well we're real close; you might say that I'm a chip off the old

block...

He and I started off together, He didn't really have that much experience but I'd say thet He

cooked up a mighty fine world; blue skies, green grass, flora, fauna and of course Humans.

The Big Guy's masterpiece or so he was fond of boasting!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I can't say as He was always pleased with them and in the early days He used to get more

than a little annoyed, so on occasion He would send down that band of slackers,

commonly known as angels, to smite a little here and there, you know, just in warning.

Good job the Old Man got over that phase quickly enough and just left the Humans to their

own devices.

"Sink or swim," He used to say," They've got Free Will."

Well the pond gets more crowded every day so I would say the swimming came relatively

easy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With less smiting to do and more time on their hands those angels turned out to be the

biggest gossips and tattle-tales in Heaven.

A story started to circulate about a glitch in the Big Guy's Creation Programme, a tear that

would eventually rip Creation wide open when it got big enough.

Of course no-one paid any attention, pooh-poohing it off as an unfounded rumour.

It eventually reached the Big Boss' ears and funnily enough He took it seriously and set up

a team of researchers to look into it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, surprise, surprise, sometimes gossip turns out to be true.

The Big Man wasn't too happy to find a flaw in his work, but He knew that if He didn't repair

the damage, the whole of Creation would fold in on itself!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What was needed to fix it all up?

Well, first of all, a pure heart, then a love so strong that sacrifice and martyrdom would be

willingly embraced in the name of that love, and thirdly that no evil brought down upon

that love could tarnish and disintigrate it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Big Boss called me up to His Office and put the matter into my hands. He sent me out

to find the Chosen One and to keep him close until the deed was done and any danger

to Creation nullified.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well now, I couldn't slip down to Earth as I was, so I took on a handier shape, something

not too fancy and at the same time solid and durable as I didn't know how long I would

have to wait for this Chosen One.

Well, wait I did, I passed through literally millions of hands; thousands of years passed by

and I was getting to the stage where I couldn't have cared less if the Universe nuked out of

existence or not, when suddenly it all started to fall into place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I felt myself surrounded by a small sticky hand and a surge of power crackled through me,

shaking me out of my lethargy and pinning back my ears.

"Thanks, Uncle Bobby, I'm sure that Dad will like it," said a childish voice.

"You tell him that it's a powerful protection amulet, 'cos' that's exactly what it is" replied

a gruff older voice

Could this grubby hand be that of the Chosen One? I was confused. The sensation was

correct but the power surge was too weak.

Don't tell me that someone Upstairs had messed things up for the umpteenth time

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not much later I felt the same hand around me and I got the same reaction.

What was going on!

The child was wrapping me up in paper.

I had not yet come up with an answer to this conundrum and having no way of contacting

the Upstairs Office I was unsure of myself.

The child passed me to another and I felt larger hands stripping the wrappings from me.

" I love it, Sam," said the older child as he placed me around his neck and I came to nestle

against his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow!

Alarms started to go off inside my head, a feeling of euphoria filled me and an explosion of

brilliant white light blinded my eyes.

Well, what do you know, it took me Millennia to search for the Chosen One and now I find

out that it wasn't the Chosen One but the Chosen Two.

One soul divided between two bodies, one needing to be close by the other before it reached

it's full potential and power!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Some one Upstairs had messed up again ( I was losing count! )

Now what was I to do? I couldn't be sure how things would turn out and I there was no-one

I could turn to for advice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Years passed and the two children grew to adulthood.

They had been attacked and targeted by all kinds of evil but their hearts remained pure, their

soul glowing brighter than the brightest star.

For a time evil separated them and their soul lost it's sparkle but remained purer than the

driven snow. Even Hell could not dim the elder's shine nor demons the younger's.

There were a few moments in which my faith faltered, but the Chosen Ones only became

stronger and stronger after each cruel and painful ordeal that evil put them through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I remember that time when the angel, Zachariah and his followers ( well, you know how I feel

about angels; a pack of incapable, insecure, insensitive, unfeeling, arrogant beaurocrats, )

wanted to try their hand at playing in the Big Boss' playground.

Boy, did he royally mess up everything he touched.

You know, Dean was so upset after Zachariah's meddling that he threw me into a

waste-paper basket! I wasn't expecting that, but Sam fished me out real quick and tucked

me away in his pocket.

Okay, no panic, Sam or Dean, it didn't really matter who held me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the end it all happened as the Boss intended, albeit it was a two man job instead of one.

Sam sacrificed himself to save the world and took on the cloak of martyrdom while Dean

sacrificed his brother in the name of love.

Just before Sam jumped into the Pit, his eyes met Dean's and in that shared moment of

sublime love, martyrdom and sacrifice, the tear in the fabric of Creation repaired itself,

becoming stronger than ever, and the Heavens breathed a collective sigh of relief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As for me, I'm still around, still on Earth, still close by my charges.

The day before he jumped into the Pit, Sam hid me behind the panel on the back door of

the Impala, figuring that when and if Dean found me, he wouldn't have the heart to throw me

away a second time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

However, I'm a little miffed with the Big Guy Upstairs. I brought my mission to completion but

I'm still here where Sam hid me.

I heard my charges talking about how He can't be found in Heaven and that those

pesky angels are causing all sorts of bother.

Well, that's my Boss for you! He's probably relaxing on some beach somwhere waiting to see

how it all plays out up there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He should sent my two protégés to deal with the matter now that they are a two-man team

again, stronger and more united than ever. They remain the Chosen Ones after all, and I

wouldn' t put it past them to get those obnoxious angels back in line.

Then again maybe He has other chores lined up for them!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh, well, I suppose I'll just have to wait it out. I really don't mind for I've gotten more than

a little attached to Sam and Dean, and from my hideaway I get to eavesdrop on all the latest

news and gossip.

Boy, do they keep up a constant line of chatter in the car!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam hasn't mentioned me to Dean yet, I think he's waiting for the subject to come up in

passing and then tell him, but knowing Dean it'll be a long wait.

He still feels so guilty at having ditched me, that I doubt the word "amulet" will ever again

pass his lips, so I'm looking at camping out in here for ever! Talk about going round

in circles, Bah!

If the day ever comes, though, I am so looking forward to seeing the expression on

Dean's face when Sam reveals all, and digs me out of here.

I just hope I don't have to wait another Millennia to see it...!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

The Amulet

X

* * *

><p>X<p>

Part Two

X

I was relaxing as usual in my little hide-away in a corner of the Impala.

She and I had become travelling companions, if not quite best friends forever, at least kissin' cousins!

I had been stashed away in her body-work for a good couple of years now.

X

You all remember how Dean trashed me in a motel waste-basket, quickly followed by Sam pulling me out two seconds after Dean had exited the room?

X

Well, before he took that terrible headlong dive into the Devil's Cage, Sam had found me a little nook in the lmpala, figuring that sooner or later,

knowing Dean's love of tinkering with his Baby, he would have found me;

but Sam's plans went awry as Dean consigned the car to Lisa's garage for a year; then when Sam got out of Hell, it was just one problem

after another, what with Soulless Sammy and that power-mad wannabee-god of an angel!

X

Pwah! I sometimes wonder what the Big Guy upstairs is doing.

He's either taking a very long vacation from Heaven or else his weirdo plan is to let everything play out as it is.

Well my Boss is God after all, and so who am I to guess what goes through his mind!

I haven't heard any gossip from Heaven in all this time, I just listen in now when the boys talk in the car.

X

Anyway, as I was saying, Dean hasn't found me yet and Sam has kept quiet; for as Dean has never mentioned me, not even in passing,

he hasn't volunteered any information about my whereabouts

X

X

This morning, however I heard the boys coming towards me as they do every day, when something must have set Dean off,

for he started to curse, threatening to cut the head of the douche-bag who had done this to his Baby.

X

"Sam!" he yelled, deafening his poor brother who was standing right next to him, "Look here, someone put a dent in my Baby during the night."

Sam's calm voice replied amused. "Don't exaggerate, Dean. It's so tiny you can hardly see it!"

X

"Don't exaggerate, Dude!

You are joking! Are your eyes working? it's as big as an egg!

I can't let my Baby be seen like that! I'm gonna fix that right now."

I heard him make his way to the boot where he kept some tools.

X

"Dean, listen man. Let's take her somewhere quieter." Sam suggested. "You don't want to do this here at the motel.

People are still sleeping, and in any case they might not want to hear you cursing up and down as you fix it."

Dean considered his brother's words for a moment, and then nodded.

"Yeah, maybe you're right Sammy. We'll take her to a nice isolated spot where I can fix her up good."

X

X

Dean drew the black car into a secluded area outside the town limits, and as Sam had prophesised promptly started to emit a string of colourful curses

as he examined the body-work.

X

"Okay, Sam. I'll admit it's not quite as bad as I thought," he concluded eventually, as he had to acknowledge that the damage wasn't too serious.

"All I have to do is give it a few taps from inside the door to even it out. Don't worry Baby;" he whispered to the Impala. "It won't hurt"

X

He opened the door and prepared to remove the leather–covered panel, when Sam spoke up, a touch of panic in his voice.

"Dean, do you really have to take that off?"

"Well, Sam, if you know a way of getting to the metal without taking it off, I'll be happy to hear you out," replied his brother.

X

"Right..., right...! Well maybe I could do it for you, Dean," Sam offered hastily.

At those words, Dean looked up suspiciously.

X

"Dude, since when have you ever fixed up my car. You don't know the first thing about it. You've never offered before!"

X

Sam was getting desperate as Dean continued to pry open the panel.

"I want to learn, Dean. How about if I do the work while you supervise."

"No way, Dude! What is wrong with you? I'm not gonna let you put your gigantor hand inside my baby…"

X

He stopped suddenly as I felt his hand curl around me.

"What the Hell's this thing pushed in here," he swore as I felt myself being pulled out into the light and dangled from Dean's fingers.

X

Dean's eyes lingered on me as if he had seen one of those ghosts that he was so fond of toasting.

"Sam?"

I could see Sam behind him, his face going pale, not sure what Dean's reaction would be; after all, it's not as if his brother hadn't taken a shot at him

now and then!

I witnessed the annoyance in Dean's eyes morph into emotion, as he realised exactly what he was clasping in his hand

He turned towards his brother holding me out before him, still dangling from his fingers.

X

"Sammy." was all he said as he took me up and settled me round his neck, where I had been carried for many years.

It felt good to be touching something vibrant and alive again, as Dean surely was!

X

"Sorry to desert you Impala, old girl, but we'll still be journeying together so don't worry," I comforted the car.

X

By this time Dean had moved towards his sibling.

"Sammy," He repeated for the third time as his calloused hand caressed me, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know if you wanted it back, Dean," Sam said softly. "You never mentioned it and I… I…; well; it just got more difficult as time passed."

"Why inside the Impala," Dean asked wonderingly.

"When I fished it out of the trash–can, I kept it hidden in my duffle, and when I knew that I was going to take that nose-dive into the Cage,

I didn't know where to leave it, so I hid it inside the car, hoping that one day you might find it and forgive me."

X

Dean's already watery eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, God, Sammy; c'mere." and he gripped his little brother in a steel-armed hug, nearly squashing me to death between their muscle-hard chests!

Sam melted into his brother's embrace, his teary eyes matching Dean's as they held on to each other, any misunderstandings or stupid quarrels

completely forgiven, leaving only their shining love for one another.

X

X

Boy am I glad to be back!

From my perch on Dean's chest life is so much more interesting. You would NOT believe what I see. Dean never takes me off any more, day OR night!

Sam is more relaxed than I've seen him in a long time; it seems my reappearance has done him the world of good too.

X

Life is wonderful folks. See you soon!

X

XXXX The enD XXXX


End file.
